


Things Unseen

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Total AU, implied/referenced war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doge Joseph Adama reflects on things unseen.</p>
<p>[Arc 0/Arc 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unseen

There were things Don Joseph Adama was careful not to see. His beloved brother sneaking in the side door with a pretty grey-eyed boy, smiling at the escorts of the girls he himself flirted with, kissing the grey-eyed boy in an alley just barely invisible from the main avenue.

Because seeing it would have ruined everything.

 

* * *

 

There were things Senator Joseph Adama pretended not to see. Don Thomas Zarek not quite carefully enough gathering supporters among the senators and other citizens and even some of the non-citizens, plainly plotting to overthrow Doge Pietrogrigio, whom no one particularly liked anymore, but--well, Doges served for life, after all, and there wasn't much else one could do about it.

Because seeing it would have, beyond any doubt, proven Zarek responsible.

 

* * *

 

There were things Doge Joseph Adama couldn't afford to see. His son's first marriage disintegrating, his elder grandson becoming increasingly estranged, his younger grandson seeming to travel the same road his own beloved brother had--but then Carlo turned out to be a girl, anyway, if entirely inappropriate for other reasons.

Because seeing it would have made the rifts grow deeper.

 

* * *

 

There were things Joseph Adama could never have seen, even if he wanted to. His son falling in love with his second wife, Don Zarek's speedy rise to power, the quiet infiltration of his cherished Serenissima.

Because seeing it would have been seeing his death.

 


End file.
